Kaiser Von Morgen
' Kaiser von Morgen ' (''German: Emperor of Tommorrow) ''is the signature character of Galnoth64, for the various roleplays he takes part in. In universe, he is typically an arrogant man, not far from being declared a 'bully.' Despite this, he has a love for dueling that seems almost abnormal given his personality. Appearence As of current day, Kaiser is a lean young adult with short black hair, nothing special about his hair (or the rest of his appearence, really.) an dark eyes that seem to absorb the light around them. He is never seen without a pitch black hoodie with golden tribal designs on it. The designs themselves are naturally what becomes more commonly associated with his appearence. Beneath it he wears a white shirt that has bright red letters that read: "Kill me" across the front. Personality As mentioned above, Kaiser is a horribly arrogant, hateful man. Opposed to some of a similar personality, Kaiser has no particular tolerance for crimes or cheating. That being said he is not below directly insulting -anyone- who he views "Worth speaking to." This trait is only added onto when in a duel, if given the chance, he will pick apart stratagies and speak ill of the duelist all the while. Despite being overconfident of his abilities (a trait he believes all duelists should share) he can tend to let the opponent 'swim around' for a couple turns, allowing them to set up whatever combo they have been planning (given that he believes he has a perfect counter to said move.) To effectively crush them in the end. While this may make Kaiser seem like a jerk, or otherwords of the like, his constant attack on someone is not to turn them away but to improve them, if they resist his string of verbal attacks: they become better at blocking out the opponent, if they get past his assault on their self esteem: they respect themselves more. If they get their strategy picked apart and manage to recreate a stronger variant: They become better duelists. He does not dislike duelists, he dislikes duelists who cannot stand up under pressure, if simple words are enough to drop them, what use are they for the rest of the world? This is the method behind Kaiser's madness, through assault one can learn how to defend themselves and if not then they are torn apart. There is no direct moment in his life where this belief sprung from, but rather it came from a timid youth who grew used to watching arguments. Watching people fight each other, tearing each other apart, only to fall when the opposing party returned the gesture. To attack someone when you can't handle the weight of words is foolish, and this was a common scene he found in arguments where one or both parties were equally furious and then equally destroyed. What his a man without his share of flaws? Despite his over agressive appearence, Kaiser shares that particular weakness as does every being. Losing is not something he can handle well, until given an opponent he deems "good enough" like a natural predator, if given a prey who escaped, he will doggedly pursue until he can snap their necks. (Metaphorically, obviously.) Of course, given his personality, friendship is a difficult thing for him to grasp, the few friends he does have are those who've withstood his constant assault and have learned from it, acknowledged it, and welcomed it. Another reason for his lack of friends is the fact that Kaiser forgets anyone he meets exactly 4 days later, his memory being subconciously omitted by a tragic event in his youth that not only robbed him of his home, but of his family. But don't get it wrong, he forgets people and not events, after the first couple strikes of this amnesia he began keeping a journal in which he scribbles any notable information in about that person, so that on the 4th day when he wakes up he can spend hours reading to remember his 'past lives.' Relationships '''Heero Tanaka - '''Kaiser's self proclaimed "Hot-Blooded Rival", a fellow orphan who grew up with him on the streets of Cypher City (Which ironically had taken out their orphanage for other experiments on the development of the city, despite being a "Utopia." When the building owner refused to give up the orphanage, a "fire caused by one of the orphans" broke out and burned the building, and its inhabitnats, down. Of which Heero, Kaiser, and his best friend Ryo, survived. The three would later uncover that the fire that was caused by them was actually an attack by the hired muscle of Cypher City.) If one believes Kaiser's views on dueling is extreme, they haven't met Heero, who was practically raised on the sport to the point that it's all he can think about at times. Heero uses a Laval deck. '''Ryo Arkos Granze- '''Kaiser's best friend, before and after his personality shifted. The two have similiar personalities (Both being easily angered with a love of dueling.) Ryo is actually the son of a eccentric millionaire, Arkos Granze however any money that belonged to him and his family was claimed by a underhanded tactic by the mayor. Ryo's personality drastically shifted with the death of his parents (One of the guards, hired by the mayor, turned on the family and used Ryo as a hostage to hand over any personal info regarding their fortune, only to shoot both once they had submitted the information. Despite being saved by another guard, Ryo was left with a feeling of helplessness that has never left him (a trait he only discloses while alone, as he normally has to fake his 'happiness') due to not being able to do anything while the people he loved most were taken before his eyes. This lead to not just sheltering his depression, but also building his anger to the point that he becomes a demon when enraged. Ryo uses a Battlin' Boxer deck (He refers to them as Burning Knucklers in universe.) '''Maxwell Aurum - '''The mayor of Cypher City, and a personal enemy of Kaiser and his friends, his obsession for creating a utopia has created thousands of 'missing people' and other mysterious events that was ignored by the upper rank of the city. Maxwell, despite being not only the mayor of Cypher City, due to his connections, it is well established that he is a king of the underworld aswell, any deal goes through him and he can pick it apart as needed. Failure to do so can result in a 'forced expulsion' from the city. Maxwell is by no means an idiot, in fact it's the opposite, the man is truly a genius re-inventing the way the world uses Ener D was just a fraction of the man's accomplishments. But it is his drive for a perfect society that brought him into the world of Kaiser and his friends, and while they each cannot possibly forgive a man whose committed such actions, they cannot fully hate him for wanting a society where violence and disease doesn't exist. Deck Kaiser plays a " " deck, which focuses on rapidly going on the offensive with it's ability to quickly Xyz summon powerful monsters. (W.I.P.) Trivia * The Cypher City RP was one of the first roleplays I took part in. Category:Characters